Wounds Of The Watchdogs
by AM Wake
Summary: When AJ is entered into a psychiatric hospital, she meets three dangerous men. When a relationship forms between her and one of the guys, the other two must face the facts that she is not available. However when they are taken to a warehouse very far away, they become part of the governments biggest war secrets/weapon. The job comes with love... and loss.
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT THE HELL?! You can't do this! Please! I didn't mean to do it! Please!" AJ yelled. Her mother, Rosa, pushed her through the door into the facility.

"AJ, she is scared for life. You broke her shoulder basically in half. Then you stabbed her over top of the break. And on top of that, you poured dish soap right over top of where you stabbed her. They had to remove her arm. She just got out of the hospital. It's been three months. Oh wait, you stabbed her in court. Now she's in a coma. And that outburst, last night, on her lawyer. Now both her and her lawyer are suing us. You have killed this family, AJ. We will live on the streets, because of you. Goodbye, AJ."

AJ Mendez was checked into the mental facility rather quickly. This place looked like a high security prison. High brick walls will a electrocution belt across the top wrapped around the place. The rest of the building was hug and made of painted brick. AJ was given a schedule and an uniform. Her uniform was black, meaning she had the last lunch period, at 2 pm. And the latest dinner period, at 8 pm.

AJ was assigned an orderly named Tamina. Tamina led AJ out of the center building and into Building 3 then onto floor 7. She was in a pentagonal pod. The bottom of the pentagon was the door leading into the pod. The first side left of the bottom was the door to room 291, the first side right of the bottom was the door to room 292. The next side on the left, the one before the top point, was the door to room 293, the room positive to it on the right side was the door to room 294. AJ was in room 294.

Soon Tamina came back and took AJ to the cafeteria for breakfast. Then all the orderlies sat in a room with a giant window from one wall to the other, so they could see all the patients.

All the tables were round, and were like high school tables, which were round and plastic. There were about ten tables. All the tables were full, except for the one in the middle. No one was there. A few people gasped as she sat down at that table, on the back middle seat. Seconds later everyone stood up as the doors opened. They then stood in Straight lines on either side. AJ stood up, thinking someone important had arrived. She got on the end of the last line. But no. Four orderlies walked in, each holding a chain. AJ followed the chains. A big black man had cuffs on his hands, two of the chains, and cuffs around his ankles, the other two chains. He was lead to the middle of the room, in front of the table.

Ten guards walked in and took there spots around the room, so they could watch everyone while the orderlies ate. The cuffs were removed and he sat down, across from where AJ was sitting.

"Who is this guy? Why are we standing for him?" AJ asked the guy next her. He had two-toned hair.

"That's Ettore Langston. Everyone is afraid of him. He's in here because he stabbed a guy in both of his shoulders multiple times then ripped the guys arms off. Then he punched the guy so hard in the stomach and chest, his kidney and lung burst. Then he threw the guy off The buildings roof. The guy landed in a passing dump truck full of peaches. Somehow he survived. He comes in with the guards everyday. We don't stand for him, we stand for the guards. But since he comes in with the guards, we stand for him." Replied the man. His tag read 'S. Rollins'. AJ's said 'A.J. Mendez'.

Soon one guard yelled something that AJ couldn't hear clearly since the guard was on the other side of the cafeteria. Everyone walked back to their seats. AJ quickly walked back to her table, eager to meet the dangerous man. When she sat down, Ettore glared her with a confused look. He knew he saw Rollins telling her about him when he looked down the lines of people. When the workers came around with the trays of food, Ettore picked up the knife and looked at the table in front of him.

"I'm AJ." She said.

He glared at her again, before jamming the knife into the table. He did not like her. AJ then proceeded to ramble on about her backstory and her abusive father. Soon a bell rang and the orderlies came and grabbed their patients and led them to the courtyard. Ettore went and sat down at one of the benches, looking around like he usually did. AJ went to follow, but three women turned her sound when she was almost there.

"Hello there." The one with brown hair and a British accent said.

"Yes?" AJ asked, starting to get pissed off.

"My name is Layla."

"My name is Natalya" said the one with blonde hair.

"And my name is Kaitlyn." Said the one with two toned hair. She looked like Rollins sister.

"Okay? Why do I need to give a shit?" AJ asked.

"Because this is our place, you little slut. If you ever mess with us, You. Will. Get. Humiliated." Said Natalya.

"This isn't high school."

Ettore was watching all this.

Natalya then slapped AJ hard. AJ kept her head turned as the girls laughed and walked away. For some reason, Ettore started to believe AJ was weak and afraid. Until she reacted.

AJ ran up and kicked Natalya in the back of the head, and as Layla tried to grab her, she felt a sharp pain in the ankle as AJ kicked her in the shin. Kaitlyn was the last one left, but was soon in the ground after multiple kicks to the face and stomach. Tamina soon ran over and grabbed AJ, leading her to the bench Ettore was at. Tamina then sat her down and walked off.

Ettore wrote something down on a pad of paper. "THAT WAS IMPRESSIVE."

"Thanks. Why don't you talk?"

"MY VOICE SCARES PEOPLE"

AJ then when on to ask why he was in there, but when she told him, he smiled for the first time. Then for some reason, everyone stood again. Two men were lead into the courtyard.

"Welcome back!" Yelled Rollins.

"Has it been a month already?" Yelled Rose.

"You made it through!" yelled Dallas.

The two men were lead to where AJ and Ettore were, before they were un-cuffed. Soon the two guys sat down, as did everyone else.

For the first time Ettore talked.

"Welcome back boys." He said in his deep voice.

"Who dat?" Asked one guy pointing at AJ, the one with messy brown hair.

"This is AJ. She's in here cause she broke her former friend Cameron's shoulder, stabbed her over the break, then poured dish soap in the wound. Three months later, Cameron sues her family. Then AJ smuggled a pocket knife in court. She stabbed Cameron in both sides of her head. She is still in a coma. Then last night when her lawyer Naomi came to speak with AJ and her family last night, AJ's family left the room for two minutes. AJ kicked her in both of her knees. Broke both of Naomi's legs. Then this morning her mother brought her in."

The guy with the short spiked hair spoke first. "I'm Randy Orton." He said. (2005 hair. As always.)

The guy with the short brown messy hair was the last. "I'm Dean Ambrose." Then he moved down the bench until he was next to AJ. "And your hot." He smiled at her.

Ettore growled, earning a smirk from Dean.

Randy, who seemed like he was about to fall asleep, told AJ that they were in isolation for starting a fire. Then he said he hasn't slept in two days. Dean and Randy continued to flirt with AJ as Ettore did his best to ignore him.

Soon, Ettore had started flirting with her as well. AJ then sat on top of the so she could see them all.

Then the bell rang and everyone had the cuffs put around their hands. Ettore, Randy, and Dean had cuffs around their ankles. AJ was told because of her attack she would now also have ankle cuffs. The patients were silenced as they were walked back to their buildings. Ironically enough, Ettore, Randy, and Dean were in AJ's pod. Randy was in 291, Ettore was in 292, and Dean was in 293.

But that night, as AJ went to sleep, she heard commotion in the room next to hear. Soon, a small hole in the wall the size of a half dollar appeared above AJ's bed.

"Hey." She heard. She realized this voice was Deans.

"How the hell did you pull this off?"

"I saved a chicken bone from my isolation dinner last night and sharpened it with my teeth. I stabbed a hole in the wall and now I'm talking to you."

"Aren't there cameras?"

"For some reason, nope."

"So why are you in here?"

"Stabbed a guy 20 times all over his body."

"Anything else?"

"I like fire."


	2. Voices Revealed

**WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHTLY DISTURBING CONTENT.**

AJ and Dean talked for a while AJ fell asleep. She used her pillow to cover up the hole in the plaster wall. The next morning, all four orderlies came to the pod. Now all for chains could be held by one orderly because of a new design. The orderlies lectured them about fighting before they were walked to breakfast. They arrived behind the guards. Ettore followed the last guard in. Behind him was Randy, and behind him was Dean. And the fourth person earned a few gasps from the lines. AJ.

"Sit!" Yelled the guard. AJ sat across from Ettore again. On her left was Randy, and on her right was Dean. They ate their breakfast quickly, sparking up a conversation when they were finished.

Randy went on to tell his story.

"My dad and my mom got divorced two years ago. A day later, he went to Vegas and married a Czech hooker so she could stay in the country. I'm only 29, like Dean and Ettore. Back then I hadn't even turned 27. I had just lost my job so I was staying with my dad when he brought home Mária Bora Reznicek. I looked up her name's meaning: Bitter Stranger Butcher. The ironic part: She was bitter. She was a stranger. And I wanted to butcher her. I could hear them talking at night. He would thank her from getting my slut of a mother away from the family. When my mom found out about Mária, she killed herself. My father handcuffed me to a table, ankles and hands, in hand closet for ten days so I couldn't go to the funeral. I constantly had voices in my head reminding me of what my dad said, and what he did, and that Mária's last name meant butcher, and soon the voice commanded me to live up to that name. So I tried to butcher Mária. Took a butcher knife to her ankle and both her arms. They had to amputate her arms. I barely caught her foot cause of the pants and boots she was wearing. That's when my dad took me here. And the day I get out-"

Randy had started to turn red and sweat. AJ grabbed his hand. "Randy calm down. That's in the past. Try to forget about it."

"They won't let me."

"Who?"

"The voices. I-I need a distraction. N-now. I-I'm going to flip out." He said shaking. He held his head, squinting. AJ grabbed him and hugged him close, trying to calm him. He soon took his hands off his head.

"T-thank you." He whispered. His eyes were watery.

"Don't sorry Randy, you're not alone. I hear voices some times, too. But they don't go away until I see blood that isn't mine. Yesterday, I attacked the girls because the voices told me to. When one of their noses began to bleed, I was done and the voice was gone."

AJ realized she had never told anyone about her voices. Those voices were what told her to hurt Cameron and Naomi. She went on.

"Those voices make me do what I do. They make May head pulse at an unbelievable rate. Sometimes I hit myself trying to make it stop. I end up with blood coming out my ear."

"That's the same way I am..." Randy said, finally finding someone with the same problems he had. These four at the table were the worst in the place. Almost everyone else was in here because of things they witnessed or because they would never stop screaming.

Dean and Ettore were not fond of AJ and Randy's new found connection. But they liked AJ enough that when she was happy it made them happy.

Suddenly Randy grabbed AJ's hand.

"AJ, I vow to protect you until the day you die." He said. The next words came from Ettore and Dean.

"We all will."


	3. Everest's Accolade

That night there was a change. Randy and Dean switched rooms for some reason. The guards said it was 'for the best'. And for AJ and Randy, it was. If either of them heard the voices, they could calm the other down. AJ told Randy about the hole. She had an idea.

The back of AJ's bed was against the wall facing Randy's room, the same way with his bed. The back of Dean's bed was facing Randy's room. The back of Ettore's bed was facing AJ's room. AJ asked Randy for the chicken bone.

Remembering what Dean told her, AJ remembered how the beds were aligned. She walked to the spot on the wall and drilled a hole of the same size.

"Hello?" She asked.

"What the hell AJ?" He asked.

"Communication. Hold on."

AJ gave the bone to Randy and told him what to do. Soon another hole was in the wall and everyone could talk at once. The rooms were only 7.5 feet by 7.5 feet, so anything Randy and AJ said could be heard by Dean and Ettore.

...two weeks later...

Everyone was asleep. The holes in walls had been covered. It was 12:00 am. A knock was placed on the doors of the four living in the pentagon. The patients answered. They were cuffed after they were told to put their boots on. These were four new orderlies. They addressed themselves as Brian James, David Finaly JR, Peter Gruner, and Steve Lombardi. The four were lead outside the building and into the courtyard. A heavy vehicle could be heard pulling up. They were lead out the front gates, through all the security, and to the front of the parking lot. An Army transport truck was waiting. They were pushed into the back and sat down on the benches. The orderlies got off and four men in Army uniforms stepped on. The pulled up the gate that was previously serving as a ramp. The gate covered half of the back. One Army-dressed man sat on the end of each bench. The other two stood right behind the gate blocking the view into the back while holding on to a metal bar.

After about an hour of driving, it had started pouring. Water had been getting into the back, making all the boots wet. Another hour passed and it was two am. They were still inside of the severe thunderstorm. The steel roof of the vehicle being rained on became a regular sound. Soon, the truck turned off the road and onto a dirt road. They drove for 21 more miles on the dirt road as it rained. About an inch of rain was in the back of the truck. Soon they stopped. There was a big warehouse in front of them. And just like the penitentiary, it had a big brick and wire fence.

After they were lead inside, the lights turned on.

After being lead up four sets of steps, each going up 20 feet, they were lead into a big room. In one corner was a tall door, they were lead through this door. There were seven chairs, three of them filled.

The old man in the middle back seat spoke up. "I'm Vincent K. McMahon. On my left is Hunter Levesque, and on my right is my daughter and my daughter Stephanie. I know you guys are wondering why you aren't at the penitentiary. Well we only have one thing to say."

This time they spoke in unison.

"Welcome to Everest's Accolade."

**In the next chapter you find out about EA and what they do, who they know, their connection to the government, and why the four have been brought there. Also... Something REALLY special and IMPORTANT is gonna happen in the next chapter... but I'm only going to post it when we reach 20 comments. There. Now you have inspiration. GET TYPIN. **


	4. Warning

Rating change to M (not for any old reason)

Thats pretty much the only warning I have for the next chapter.

Just want to say thanks in advance to StealingTheShow for writing the 'special scene' in the next chapter.

Chapter 4, 'Secrets and Bodies Revealed', is coming soon, with the arrival of the next review.


	5. Secrets and Bodies Revealed

This chapter is rated M. Thanks to StealingTheShow for writing the special scene.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Randy asked.

"Hold on. Go put on these grey uniforms on the other side of the room outside of this one." Vince said trying to get his shit together.

They put all the clothes on. There was a knock at the door and there stood Hunter and Stephanie.

"Come on." Hunter said. He and Stephanie lead the uncomfortable group back to the meeting room.

"Take a seat." Vince told them all. They obeyed slightly hesitating.

Vince opened the folder on the table and began.

"The history of EA is very complicated. And very secret. The only other people that know about us are the American Military and The Federal Government. During World War 2, almost immediately after he was sworn in, President Harry S. Truman approached my father, a secretive, wealthy man. They took a plane out to an island in the American Samoa were they met will the heads of each branch of military. The United States needed a small group of people willing to act as all the branches at once. Several Samoans were the first to be in the Accolade. They were hand picked by Truman. Three weeks ago, Obama approached us about rebooting the Accolade. He told me to bring my elite to the Island in two weeks. We contacted the place you guys were at to see if you had any dangerous yet somewhat safe people and they mentioned you guys. Today they inspected your rooms and found the connection holes. If you can hide something that well, and all of you had ripped people apart, your perfect for the accolade. Questions?"

Ettore looked at him. "This has to do with Iraq, Iran, Israel, and Gaza doesn't it?"

"Yes. But there is only a 50% chance you will be sent into Iraq or Iran or Israel. You mostly would be sent to Gaza."

"Well that's reassuring considering its only matter a time before Israel invades Gaza."

"That's kinda what I thought." Stephanie said.

"Sir, who else is in the accolade? Because we can't stand up against Israel alone." Randy said.

Hunter took this one. "A few people in the Islands are uniting. We have a bunch of guys ready. And our big powerhouse, Roman Leati Reigns. He will most likely be with you guys. Go back to the room you were in before. We will get you when we need you. I gave you guys the wrong uniforms. Go put on those fucking ugly jumpsuits."

He handed them the uniforms.

"Dude, don't be a dick. We were in a penitentiary." AJ said smirking.

Stephanie pointed to AJ and looked at her husband and father. "I like her. She my favorite."

AJ laughed. The group grabbed the clothes Hunter gave to them and went to the room. It looked like a small lounge with a little less furniture. Randy and AJ sat down as Dean and Ettore went to go find the bathrooms. And when they found only one bathroom, it was gonna take a lot longer for them both to go when they decided to wait for each other.

"Ra-Ran-dy...t-the voices..." AJ started to hold her head and bury her face in her lap. Randy saw a few pads of sticky notes on the table. He took one off the top and slid it across his arm and squeezed it. A few drops of blood came came out.

"AJ. Look." He held his arm in front of her as she sat up. She saw the blood and looked up him.

"You...made yourself bleed for me?"

"I know how it feels, AJ. And I don't want want to see you this way."

She snuggled into his side. He thought a moment before putting his arm around her. He sat straighter for a reason unknown to AJ. She looked up at him, but barely had time before something soft connected with her lips. She closed her eyes when she realized Randy was kissing her. She opened her mouth to him before he could ask.

Randy and AJ were so focused on each other that they didn't hear the door open.

Randy slightly unzipped her jumpsuit,putting his hands under AJ's bra,slightly caressing her nipples. This earned him a stifled moan from his petite lover.

Dean and Ettore looked at each other and contemplated their next move. They were into a deep train of thought,until..

"Lookie Randy! We have some visitors!" said the ever perky AJ, Randy's hands still playing with her boobs. She had craned her neck to see her two friends standing creepily as she and Randy were engaging in a game of Touch and Feels.

"Hmmm interesting! They're coming to watch the show I guess?" He said in a quiet hiss as AJ started to play with his member,still covered by his clothing. He was already semi-erect from the kiss earlier and AJ's delicate fingers were making him rock solid.

Dean and E looked at each other, figuring out who would have the balls to speak first.

"Actually... I want to join in. I'm not sure if E is up for it,but I wanna pound that tight ass until it splits." Said Dean,licking his lips in the process.

Both AJ and Randy looked at each in delight, as E looked on with no sign of emotion. AJ patted the couch, telling Dean to sit behind her. He hungrily waltzed over,already on the attack. He sat down and assesses his "prey": AJ's tight asshole. As sat, AJ stuck her butt out more,making an imprint of her Lacey-pink underwear. Just seeing this sent a tingling sensation down Dean's spine,pooling straight in his already throbbing member.

"Your teasing is gonna make this so much better. You sexy ass motherfucker." He said,smacking her ass. She jumped a little,making Randy's hands,who were working on her zipper,slip and one of his fingers got caught in her zipper.

"DAMMIT DEAN! MY FUCKING FINGERNAIL IS STUCK! HELP ME GET IT OUT!" He said,urgently trying to unhooked himself from the metal grasp.

Dean walked over to Randy and instantly began pulling at his finger. Randy bit his bottom lip, trying to keep from screaming. After five minutes of trying, Dean got frustrated and walked to a corner in the room, trying to keep himself calm. His only outlet was to give himself a couple of strokes. He unzipped the special compartment on his jumpsuit, usually used for going to the bathroom and pulled out his member. He always saved himself easy access by not wearing any underwear. He always felt constricted with them on, no matter how baggy or big they were. As he pulled out his member and began slightly stroking himself, Dean felt the pang of horniness washing over him all over again. Somebody better hurry up and get Randy unstuck, that's for sure. This could get really messy really quickly.

AJ was the next to try and unhook him. Her idea was to take off the jumpsuit, making it easier access to the nail that was stuck. She shimmied out of the suit, leaving it still connected to Randy's finger. This also left her, for the most,part naked. She was only wearing a sheer black bra,showing off her nipples, and the lacey-pink underwear,which were a little to small for her ass. It also squeezed her pussy, showing the wetness she was feeling at the moment. All three men, especially the silent Ettore, looked straight to her wetness as is spilled her sweet juices down her thigh. She seemed unphased by it (their staring and her juices flowing down her leg) and walked over to Randy.

"Lemme see if I can get you unstuck, M'kay?" She told Randy as she sat on his lap, almost straddling him. He nodded his head, trying adjust himself so he wouldn't scare her off.

"Randy, babe, I can handle it. Stop moving. It actually feels really good." She said as she focused in on his finger that was stuck with one hand. Without any of the other sex-crazed men noticing, she used her other hand to unzip Randy's member slot and let it fling out in between the both of them. She gasped loudly at his girth and both of the other men crowded around, thinking that something horrible had happened to their friend. As they were walking, Ettore looked over at Dean, who was walking over with his hand still on his engorged dick,stroking himself. He laughed under his breath at his clueless friend who involuntarily was giving himself a hand job as he was walking.

"Mmm Randy, you look so tasty. I just wanna lick you dry." She said eyeing his bulge as it twitched from her warm breath. The two men heard this and slowly back away, knowing what was to come next.

In one mouthful, AJ took in all of Randy. Randy gasped loudly, surprised at AJ's depth roaring abilities. She poked her ass out more as her head bobbed up and down on his throbbing girth. Randy grabbed a handful of her straight black locks and pushed her head down even farther, feeling his tip hit the back of her throat. she kept going,not even phased by the pre-cum crawling down her throat.

"Fuck yeah AJ. That's it. Suck Randy 's big cock like a pro." Said Randy, keeping his eyes on his little bombshell in front of him. He kept pushing her head down, providing more friction to this amazing blowjob he was getting. He could feel her tongue licking every inch of his member, making him grunt in pleasure. Her nimble fingers started playing with his balls, rubbing and squeezing them at every given moment. Never had he ever received a job this damn good!

Dean had went back to his corner, still jacking himself off at the sight on the couch. He still had to devise a plan to get in the tight ass and quick: He could feel himself almost on the edge. When AJ stuck her ass out, he knew it was his time to strike. He ran over to her and massage her ass cheeks,kneading them like dough. She sighed as she continued to suck Randy like he was a straw. Dean smacked her ass repeatedly,switching from one cheek to the other. She whimpered at each smack, making Randy shiver from the vibrations sent through his member.

"Mmm someone has been very naughty I see."

"Yes Big Daddy Dean, I've been a bad girl, teach me a lesson. Abuse me with your big dick. Tear my hole until I bleed to death. Make me behave."

"Someones antsy for my big cock,huh? You want to teach you a lesson? Fine hoe, I'll teach you something you'll never fucking forget." He said as he lift her legs up,taking off her dripping underwear. He tossed them to the side and traced his fingers over her pink,puckered hole. He sucked on his fingers,trying to prep her for whet was to come.

First finger pushes in. She hisses sat the sudden intrusion,but continues to work Randy, who's almost at his wits end. He's trying to hold on, but all of this movement is driving him crazy. He closes his eyes and starts moaning, hoping he won't explode before the real fun starts.

Dean pushes his finger in and out a couple times before adding the second. Her hole opens wider as his digits stretched her out. If you thought that two was wide enough,then you're sadly mistaken. Soon, Dean started to get impatient and he pushed two more fingers inside of her,widening her to the point of no return. Now, she was ready.

"Get ready for the best ass fucking in your life." He said as he coated his member with saliva. At the mental hospital, they couldn't carry anything liquid...or anything for that matter on their persons. Lube was one of them sadly. Orderly Snuka had taken his when he had first gotten there, so he was always hurting himself when he had to get off.

He grabbed the base of his dick with one hand and put his hand in the center of her back, pushing her farther down onto Randy's dick. Fuck, this wasn't helping him keep calm. He was about to lose it.

Dean pushed into her widened hole. She shuddered at the sensation entering her ass. She had imagined something like this happening to her and it made her go wild. The fact that it was truly happening was driving her up the wall.

"My dick feels so good in this hole. It's right were it belongs." He said as he thruster into her at a fast pace, making AJ bob on Randy's member at the same rate. Randy gripped the couch with his hands. He gripped so hard that the fingernail that was stuck came off. He didn't even feel it, due to the intense pleasure he was feeling.

"AH AJ! I'M CUMMING!" Exclaimed Randy as he released his kids into AJ's mouth. She swallowed every drop he released and even sucked him dry, just as she had proclaimed. He laid limp in her mouth,on the very edge of falling asleep.

AJ took him out of her mouth, revealing her panting and huffing like a dog in heat. She turned her head as much possibly, trying to find E.

"Ettore? Why don't you come over and help Dean out?" a whimper interrupted her sentence as Dean went farther and faster inside of her. "T-T-There's always space for one more." She muttered,barely able to talk before an seducing moan.

Ettore needed no more prodding, as he almost raced over,taking his member out of it confinement in the process. He pushed Dean over a little bit, making his thrusts hit her inner walls. E pushed in with nothing making it a slicker experience for any of them.

Soon E and Dean had a rhythm going, one thrusting in while the other thrusted out. The pressure began to build in AJ's stomach, making it too much to bear.

She bellowed out a yell as she came all over Randy's jumpsuit,her walls clenching down on both of the members inside of her. This put Dean over the edge and he came like a fire hose, the cum never seeming to stop. It filled AJ's canal to the brim and engulfed Ettore's cock as well. Not even a minute later, E came as well, enlarging the amount of cum in AJ's ass. Thirty milked their orgasms until they were dripping dry. When they were done,they pulled out and collapsed on the floor,falling asleep instantly. AJ collapsed on top of an already-sleeping Randy and fell asleep as well.

There was a bang on the door. "Guys Vince needs you!" Hunter yelled. "Nevermind." He yelled.

"Old ass douche bag." He muttered.

AJ shook the guys awake. "Put the uniforms on in case he comes back."

She stood up along with the rest of them, all stripping the rest of their clothes. They put on their undergarments before putting on the uniforms.

(See my profile for the links to the uniform.)

Sitting down, the four sweaty people looked at each other suddenly.

"AJ, we just want you to forget about what just happened. We just want you to be happy. Which one of us do you truly want to be with? We can deal." Ettore said.

AJ stood up. She looked to the three guys.

She thought for a moment before saying something,

"I-I choose... Randy."


	6. Swains Island, American Samoa

Ettore and Dean put their heads down. Randy smiled at her.

"This old can is pissing me off." Someone muttered. Someone banged on the door. "Vince wants you guys." Hunter yelled.

They group walked in and sat down, adjusting to the new uniforms.

"We have to fly you guys out sooner then we thought. We are flying you to Swains, one of two American Samoa Atolls. The population of Swains is approximately 21, all of them being in the Anoa'i family, which is where we get our troops. We have packed a bag for each of you. Each bag contains five uniform shirts, pants and boots, protective gear to be worn under the uniforms, and black MMA gloves. The bags are on the plane already. It will be about a 13 long flight, with a stop in Arizona to change planes, one in Honolulu, and one in Pago Pago, the capital of America Samoa, to get onto one last plane before you get to Swains Island. There, Roman Reigns and his cousins Jimmy and Jey Uso and Dwayne Johnson will be waiting for you on four wheelers to take you to the Swains headquarters. Serve us well guys. You'll be in our thoughts. We will be in Swains in two weeks to check on your training. Hunter, take them down." Vince said.

Hunter stood up and walked them away from the warehouse and to the truck that brought them there. It had stopped raining. They got in the truck and Hunter saluted them the. The truck drove off. They drove for five miles into a field where they were brought onto a black private jet. Their bags were waiting. They were strapped in and were met by a man named Brad Maddox. He would be flying with them until Arizona, where their next attendant will be a man simply called Kane. He would fly back to Arizona from Honolulu, where they would have no attendant.

The first hour was silent until Dean finally spoke up.

"Listen, about earlier, let's not speak of it unless we all agree to. Me and Ettore will deal with AJ being with Randy. But let's focus on our job here. And only our job. Keep our friendship intact and become our own family. Ettore doesn't have any living family, Randy's family doesn't talk to him, AJ's family turned against her, and all I have is my brother and he's a model lawyer who refuses to talk to me. We are what we got and we should let Roman, Jey, Jimmy, and Dwayne become our family, too."

Ettore nodded at Dean as did Randy. AJ seemed to be staring out the window.

"AJ?" Randy asked.

"What?"

"Whatcha looking at?"

"We are about to land in Arizona. Looking at the buildings. We just passed over Phoenix."

The plane landed ten minutes later. The bags were unloaded and the plane took off. The second plane landed, just like the first. The bald man Kane informed them the flight would be six and a half hours, so get your sleep. The seats reclined and everyone was soon asleep.

It was 6:41 am when they all woke up, looking down at the ocean. Two hours were left in the flight.

Ettore barked out "Kane!"

The man came from the front of the plane. "Yes?"

"We need four water bottles please."

Kane disappeared and returned with the water.

Randy couldn't help but see AJ looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong, AJ?"

"Honestly, I'm scared. About two years ago, I was walking the streets of LA when I came across LAX. I kept walking and found a big field where a helicopter and just taken off, which was a usual thing since many bad four wheeler accidents occurred there. A very tall tattooed man emerged from the tall grass. His hair was tied back. He saw me walking and stopped me. Guy had a very deep voice. 'Stay home tonight. Shits gonna go down right outside LA. You didn't hear it from me.' I lived right outside LA. He turned and walked off but I yelled and asked for his name. He came back and stood about an inch from me. 'Don't tell anyone who I am, about this conversation, or where you saw me.' Then he told me his name."

"What was it?"

"...Roman Reigns."

"You've met him?"

"Yup."

"What happened that night?"

"That night I stood in the basement of my parents house, forgetting to bring them down. That night a man invaded the house that homed a violent foreign gang. He shot four of them dead. The other ten chased him down the street firing at him. He ducked under a car and fired seven shots, shooting six of the ten dead. The four began to run off, but he reloaded and killed them all. That story never made the news. I came out of the basement as the man tucked away his gun. I stood outside and he looked at me. He pounded his chest over his heart twice with his fist as a helicopter landed in the distance. He got into the car and drove off in the direction of the helicopter.

"Thank god he's on our side." Dean whispered.

The rest of the flight was spent talking about what was to come.

As the plane landed in Honolulu, many locals gathered around the plane, which had landed near the largest populated area. The plane took off and the third plane appeared. The boarded with their bags.

The pilot told them to expect a five hour long flight.

The ride was in complete silence this time. When they landed in Pago Pago, the final plane was already waiting, so the transition only took a minute.

The pilot told them to expect an hour long flight to Swains Island.

The ride was full of laughter. The last minute of the flight was spent over the jungle that is Swains island. They landed in one of the only open areas. They got off the plane and saw four black four wheelers approaching. Each rider was wearing a black motorcycle helmet and an EA uniform. All had an extra helmet. The four parked side by side.

The riders got off and walked towards them, holding the extra helmets. As they got to the group, they tightened their gloves no and removed their helmets. Jey stood in front of AJ.

"Finally, a women in the Accolade." He said, wiping his hair from his face and looking at his twin. Roman, who was in front of Dean, pushed Jey aside and stood in front of AJ.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you..." He said smiling.

"Who's that, Rome?" Dwayne asked.

"Two years ago when I was in LA taking down that gang I told her to hide cause she saw me." He said.

Randy said something. "I'm Randy Orton, that's Ettore Langston, Dean Ambrose, and that's AJ Mendez." He said that pointing them out.

"I'm Roman Reigns, that's my cousin Dwayne Johnson, and those are my twin cousins Jimmy and Jey Uso. Now let's go." He lead the group to the four wheelers. Everyone put on the helmets. AJ got on the back of Roman's, Randy on the back of Dwayne's, Dean on the back on Jimmy's, and Ettore on the back of Jey's. Each bag was strapped to the back of the new members.

They rode through the jungle for miles until they had reached the building. Another warehouse. They were lead to the second to top floor. Eight neat beds were in one big room.

"We all need sleep." Roman said. They all laid down. Roman laid down on the second to last bed, facing the last bed. AJ laid down on the bed facing Roman. Randy laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her and they drifted off to sleep with Roman glaring at them, but soon he was asleep as well. When all woke, the four new members were given regular clothes to put on, as the senior members out on their own.

They went to the kitchen where they ate a much needed lunch.

"You guys start training in an hour, down in the basement. That place is nicer than the rest of this place."

After lunch, they put on their uniforms and walked down to the basement. They were lead into a room with a table and sat down.

Jimmy picked up a modified belt. Each side had two holsters and one knife shaped holster.

"This is what we like to call a Killjoy Belt. It hooks between your legs, in your pockets, and into your belts. Each side has three different holsters. The first is for a 44 handgun. The second is for a knife. The third is for a long distance taser."

He placed it down on the table and Jey grabbed a vest. The back was full but the front was in the shape of an X.

"This is what we like to call a X-Bow. It hooks into your Killjoy. On the back in the middle three inches below your neck is a medium sized pocket. Inside is a modern sub machine gun. On the front is an X shape. On the top of the right bar on the X is a radio so you can communicate with the base or anyone in the Accolade. The bottom of the right X is ammo for the sub machine gun. The top of the left X is ammo for for the long distance taser. The bottom of the right X is ammo for the 44 handgun. The middle where the X meets is a small thick metal circle because people like to shoot right there and that way the bullet stops."

He placed down the X bow and Roman grabbed both items. He put on the Killjoy then the X-Bow over his uniform to show what it looks like. He took them off. He lead them to another room, this one having a few benches and a big wooden cabinet. Dwayne opened the cabinet. The top row was eight sub machine guns, the row below it was the 44 handguns. The row below it was the long distance tasers. The final row was the knives. The rest of the bottom of the cabinet was ammo. On one wall was eight hooked, each with a uniform. The other wall had the boots and gloves.

"Grab a machine gun and handgun and follow me." Dwayne said to the new group.

"Line up at the targets and fire with the machine guns. Fire down your target. You must hit the target in the heart and forehead to down it. When the new target comes in, use the hand gun and do the same thing." Dwayne said.

Each person only took two shots with each gun to knock them down.

"Shit." Dwayne said.

"What?" AJ asked.

"That was all your training. Usually they aren't good. So, were done for two weeks. Or until we get called."


	7. A Leave in the Tornado

The next day, Dwayne called Vince and told him that training was done. In the morning, they took off their uniforms and out on their regular clothes and met in the lounge.

"So why were you guys in that place?" Jey asked.

They each gave a small answer.

That night, two planes landed a mile from the warehouse. Someone knocked on the door. There stood Vince, Hunter, Stephanie, and a masked man in a suit.

"I thought you were going to be here tomorrow." Dwayne said.

"We figured, if we are coming early, be early." Vince said. They all went and sat down in a conference room.

The mask man took off said mask and everyone but Vince, Hunter, and Stephanie sat straighter.

"P-President Obama. Haven't seen you in years, since we started." Roman managed out.

The President looked around and smiled. "There's been a change of plans, you see. Soon we will be deploying ground troops in Iraq. We have claimed a circular area, four miles in diameter, in the massive jungle and rain forest of Iraq. We have set up a base, hospital, and dispatch and communications center inside one massive abandoned building, covered in vines and surrounded by trees. We need to make sure no one invades the area, so we want you go out and scan the area constantly to make sure we are clear."

"When do we leave?" Dwayne asked.

"A month. For now you have time to get extra training and develop methods and squads, you know, who is with who, do they scan day or night, will they have code names..."

"Perfect."

"Now, I thought this would take longer, so, uh, good luck. We'll be in contact." With that everyone said their goodbyes and the President, Vince, Stephanie, and Hunter left.

Everyone left the room. "Since we're gonna be here so long, we will try to find our own rooms." Dwayne said.

He looked around and counted 7 empty rooms. "Anyone want to bunk with someone else?"

"I'll be with AJ." Randy said. Roman glared at him out of the corner of his eye. They spent that day carrying beds to the different rooms. They were all watching tv when Randy fell asleep. AJ decided to go to her room.

The door opened after she laid down and Roman walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Did you tell them about that night?" He asked.

"Not all of it. I skipped the part about where you came inside and we made out on the couch and I said the part where you pounded your chest and walked away."

"Good. So what's this about you and Randy dating?"

"Yup. Started back in California."

"Have you slept with him?"

"In a way...let's change the topic. So when do we start putting together teams for Iraq?"

"In the morning. Then we wait for our brand new four wheelers to arrive. Eight new ones. All in black. The engine and gas tank were moved. The gas tank is in the back and the engine is farther forward and now there is a storage thing under the seat."

"Nice. So why do we need them?"

"We aren't walking around an Iraq jungle on foot. We are going to take the four wheelers with us. We will probably fly there on a military plane with room for them."

"Interesting. You might want to leave before Randy comes back..." AJ said, not wanting anything to happen.

Roman smirked, tapped her on the shoulder, and left. A few minutes later Randy stumbled in and laid down behind AJ. She turned over and snuggled into him, burying her face in his chest.

The next morning, everyone ate a quiet breakfast and met in the conference room. Dwayne grabbed black marker and walked over to the white board. He drew a big circle. He drew two diagonal lines, splitting the circle into fourths.

"I looked into this area. These lines represent rivers. Each River starts at the edge of the circle and stops about thirty feet from the base. The center dot is the base. Two people will go into each quadrant. Each quadrant will have a name. That name will be the code name for the team in that section."

He moved to the side of the circle and put four dash marks before returning to the circle and pointing to the top section.

"What do we call 1, located at front of base?"

"I say we go with types of metal for the names." Jey said.

"Not a bad idea."

"1 should be Titanium." Roman said. Dwayne wrote titanium in the top section. Then he pointed to the bottom.

"This is 4, back of base."

"Steel." Jimmy said.

He wrote steel and moved to the left section. "This is 3, left of base."

"Lead." Jey said.

"And 2. Right of base. I'll call it graphene." Dwayne said.

Dwayne wrote the names one below the other next to the circle each with the number quadrant it was, putting a dash after each name.

"...Jimmy, I'll put you in 4-Steel...Jey, I'll put you in 3-Lead...Roman, I'll put you in 1-Titanium...I'll be in 2-graphene...Dean, I'll put you with Jimmy in 4-Steel...Ettore, I'll put you with Jey in 3-lead...Randy you'll be with me in 2-graphene, which leaves AJ with Roman in 1-titanium."

He finished writing everything down.

It was about 12 when the four wheelers were delivered.

"Let's do some sort of test run. A horn will go off, we will run down to the basement, put on our uniforms, Killjoys and Xs, meet with our partners and go out to the four wheelers. Act as this is base. Go in the direction you are supposed too. Drive as far as you want. When the sun starts to go down, turn around and come back and park in the garage. Extra gas cans are under the seats in case you run out. Our radios are channeled together so if you need help with something, call. It will rain today. To your rooms." Roman said. Everyone went to their rooms.

Five minutes later the horn sounded and everyone ran off to the basement. They stripped of their clothes and out on their uniforms. They put on their boots next. Then they put on the killjoys and the Xs. They helped each other get the sub machine guns in the big pocket. Then they put on their gloves and met up worth their partners before running outside. The sound of engines filled the air. AJ and Roman sped off in front of the building. AJ followed closely behind Roman, until the path widened and she was next to him.

About two hours in, they stopped as the radio went off. It was Dwayne.

"Graphene to all: Vince called me and told me that a guy that found out about the accolade is on his way over here. He was flying over the island in his small plane with water skis when he saw us leaving base so now he is going to land. We don't know where he will land, somewhere in the ocean near the coast. We don't need him leaking anything and Vince gave us the go ahead to bring him down."

"10-4." Was the response.

"Rome, why don't we ride along the edge of the trees, maybe twenty feet from the ocean, where we can't be seen but we can still see the plane."

"Good idea." The turned and drove towards the ocean until they were where they said they would be. They heard a buzz and saw a plane lowering onto the ocean. They stopped, jumped off the four wheelers, and ducked behind them.

Roman grabbed his radio.

"Titanium to all: the plane has landed, repeat, the plane has landed. All units stand by, 10-33." They received a 10-4.

A man and women got off the plane and swam to the beach where they stood up.

"They're gonna die, why not reveal ourselves?" AJ asked.

"Okay, but let's sink the plane." Roman said. The couple started to walk and Roman and AJ jumped out.

"Stay where you are!" AJ shouted, approaching them next to Roman.

"I'll shoot down the plane with my SMG, you make sure they don't move with your SMG." AJ said.

The couple stopped and put their hands up.

"Turn around!" Roman yelled.

"Now state your names." He said.

"I'm Adam Rose and this is my wife Emma. We're from Australia." The man said.

"Stare at your plane." AJ said. She walked forward so they could see her. She and Roman drew their SMGs. Roman pointed his at Adam and Emma, who were intently staring at their plane. AJ focused her gun and shot the plane. Four times in each wing and water wing and twice into the nose. A fire started and the plane sunk. Adam and Emma gasped.

AJ stepped in front of Adam and pointed her gun at him, as Roman did to Emma.

AJ grabbed her radio.

"Titanium to all: targets subdued and down. How do we dispose?"

"Lead to titanium: ocean."

"Titanium to Lead: 10-4. Everything back to normal."

"10-4."

"What do you mean subdued and down? And-"

Guns were fired and the couple collapsed. Roman and AJ threw them into ocean. Every now and then blood washed up in the tide. They tucked away their SMGs and got back onto the four wheelers. He radioed the rest of the team and told them to go back to base early.

When they all arrived, it had rained, and the rides were tucked away.

If only they knew that this was just a leave in the tornado that is the misty jungle of Iraq.


	8. In It For Himself

The next week was easy, just going apogee methods and routines.

AJ was cuddled up against Randy when suddenly he fell asleep. Like before, AJ went to her room.

The door opened and Roman entered behind her. He laid down next to her.

They started talking and the door opened again.

"Randy wants to do taser training so I'm going to take him put maybe a mile and do that with him so you know where to find us." Dwayne said, closing the door as he left.

Ten minutes later the buzz of four wheelers had faded away.

"How are you and Randy?" Roman asked.

"Fine. He seems to fall asleep a lot though. Whenever he drinks water from the fridge in the lounge."

"I know what's wrong with the water."

"What?"

"I've been putting sleeping pills in it. They don't work when he's not sitting down and calm. He'll be fine with Dwayne. I just wanted a chance to do this."

"Do-"

Roman rolled on top of AJ and kissed her. Surprisingly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

She pulled away from the kiss,making him groan in frustration. She pulled her arms from around his neck and looked up into his eyes as he hovered over her, like a lion cornering its prey.

"Why?"

"Ever since that night I first saw you,something about you caught my eye. Your black hair, your goofy glasses, that tight ass." Roman said, mentioning the time before she wore contacts, as he reached behind her and squeezed her left cheek.

"Hey!" Said AJ, smacking his hand away.

"Don't act like you don't want me." He got close to her ear and nipped at it. She stiffened at the touch, knowing it wasn't right. She wanted to be faithful to Randy, but Roman had something... different. Maybe it was the way he made her feel, or maybe it was the electricity she felt as he kissed her. She couldn't figure it out, but she had to find out. She had to know why it felt so different being with him.

She looked up at him and stared into his eyes. He stared right back, both now looking, it seemed like, into each other's souls.

Brown on Grey. Minds going a million miles per hour, never seeming to stop. The connection between them speaking better than they could.

Suddenly, Roman leaned down and captured AJ's lips once more. At first, AJ was ready to object and kick Roman in the nuts, but she felt that spark again. That hint of electricity kept her where she was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, instantly feeling his hard-on. He growled under his breath and started to grind his stiff member against her lower regions.

"Look at how hard you made me already. Never got this hard for any other girl before." He said into their kiss. AJ could feel the vibrations from his deep, husky voice and it turned her on even more. Roman pulled away from the kiss, hearing a whimper as his smirked and pulled his shirt over his head,showing off his god-like chest. AJ stared in awe at the golden-brown pecs and rippling abs in front of her. She then glanced at his right side,not really paying attention to it before. She saw his tattoo, and it wasn't one she had seen before. She was used to the tear under the eye or the "Mexican'" going across the abdomen area. But this one befuddled her. She must of been staring at it pretty hard because Roman broke the silence between the both of them.

"It's a Native Samoan tattoo. Got it when I was of legal age. Probably the only legal thing I've done since that time."

"Does it mean something?"

"Why does everyone ask that?"

"It's an intriguing work of art." Said AJ as she moved her hand to graze over the artwork. He gave her an assuring look and she began to trace over the markings that started on his pec and continued down his right arm. Maybe she would get one. She looked Samoan enough. Maybe, just maybe.

"Why are we so focused on me? Why don't we focus on getting that stupid ass shirt off you?" Said Roman, sex dripping off of his voice like honey.

Damn.

AJ smirked as Roman put his hands under her shirt. He began massaging her boobs through her bra, earning him a low growl. He leaned back down, taking her lips as if they were a prize. He nipped at her bottom lip, almost begging for entrance into her mouth. She opened without hesitation and his pink muscle entered, probing every inch of her mouth.

She could feel his tongue gently gliding around her mouth, just like her own would if she had the control. AJ moved her tongue and it gently glided over Roman's. Their moans filled each other's mouth as they wrestled for some sort of dominance. This continue until Roman ripped AJ's bra off her body. He even did it without actually messing it up, surprisingly.

He then took one of her boobs in his hand and gently squeezed the nipple. AJ moaned into the kiss, making Roman smirk. He could feel her nipple getting harder and harder as he played with it. AJ started to squirmed as his rough hand touching one of her sensitive spots. Roman smirked and pulled away from her lips,but he kept playing with her boobs.

"I guess I've found one of your weaknesses sweetheart." Said Roman, getting ever-so close to her ear. She could feel his breath tickling her left ear as he spoke in such a subtle tone. AJ could've cum right at that moment,but she knew that wasn't even an option. She smirked at him and lept onto him, making quick work of his pants.

"It's my turn to make you feel good, baby boy."

"Just being near you takes me over the moon, but I like where this is going. Continue."He said,flashing her the sexiest smirk she'd ever seen in her life. She felt her heart flutter as she pulled down his pants. When she was with Randy, she never got is giddy with excitement. Was there a crack in her relationship with Randy? She pushed those thoughts aside as she continued making slight work of Roman's clothing. She was too impatient to take off his boxers, which were skin-tight, so AJ pulled out his rock hard member.

"Someone's a bit anxious, huh?"

"Shutup or I'll walk out right now and leave you just like this."

"Ok, ok! I'll zip it." Roman said,acting as if he had a real zipper in his lips. AJ smirked at him as her focus went back to the member right in front of her. She gently caressed it, running her nimble fingers over the veins. Roman moaned, her teasing driving him crazy. AJ then took his member in her hands and gently pumped it. He groaned, his voice hitting a higher register than usual. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as she made slight work of his throbbing erection. He was on the point of explosion when she suddenly stopped all movements, making him hiss in the process. Roman sat up swiftly and looked between his legs, where AJ was located.

"What gives?"

AJ snaked her body up his chiseled chest, caressing each crevice, until they were face to face once again. Their breaths were fast and erratic as they hit each other's face. AJ hummed lightly as she got even closer to Roman's ear, her chest only centimeters away from his foreign mouth.

"That's only part one. There's more to this book than you know." She whispered, lightly flicking her tongue at his earlobe. She could feel his chest rise suddenly, telling her that she had gotten his attention.

"Can I skip to the end of this beautiful book? The part where I'm buried balls-deep in that tight pussy of yours?"

"Certainly." That was the only word she was able to utter before he practically ripped her pants in half. He stared at her soaking underwear,the tiniest thing he'd ever seen, and smirked.

"Did I get you like this baby? All riled up over me?"

She moaned, confirming his thoughts. He began to palm her pussy through her underwear, riling her up even more. He could feel her sweet juices flowing into his hand. He lifted his hand up to her mouth and she generously lapped up her sweet juices. Roman than kissed her,rutting his tongue in her mouth to get a taste of her. He'd wait for another time to go down.

"Mmmm. Sweet." He said as he pulled away.

"Need you in me... Now."

"That's all you had to say baby girl." He said as he pushed her underwear to the side,lining himself up with her tight hole. He roughly pushed into her,both moaning at the friction. He waiting until she moved her hips to start thrusting.

"Ugh baby, your so tight. Just like I imagined." He said as he thrust fastly into her, pulling her closer by putting his arms around her waist. She threw her head back, moaning out his name as she began to lose control of herself. She had never felt anything this real in her life. When she had sex with Randy, which was about every night that week, he was in it for himself. He always made her give him a blow job before, as if to rile himself up and make him hard. When he actually put himself inside of her, he made it fast and quick,giving her no chance to actually enjoy the real sex. Randy was actually a bit shorter than Roman in the member department, but he was just as thick, though. Maybe Roman actually did have something Randy didn't have. Maybe Randy wasn't the one for her.

"Faster please! You're fucking teasing me!"

"Faster huh? I hope you're ready." Said Roman as he slammed himself into her, making the bed shake when he did so. He began to do this repeatedly, loving the sound his balls made when they hit her entrance. She moaned and growled at each slam he made, a certain amount of pain mixing in. She could feel her climax coming, all of the pressure building up in her abdomen.

"I'm about to cum baby."

"I am too baby girl. Your walls are clenching so tight."

Roman suddenly hit her sweet spot, and that was all it took. She yelled out his name as she climaxed. Her walls almost suffocated his member inside of her, and he came soon after. He thrust lightly, riding out the last bits of his orgasm. He then slowly pulled out, making AJ fall on top of him and become face to face with him once more. They kissed passionately as Roman held her close to body, his arms wrapped around hers. She placed her head overtop of his heart and listened to his heartbeat, on the verge of falling asleep.

She laid her head down and was lulled to sleep by Roman's breathing and his heartbeat.

It was about an hour later that Roman shook AJ awake after he heard a low rumble.

"This was a mistake..." AJ said, pulling the covers up to her neck and turning her back to Roman.

"I know..."

"Let's-let's just put our clothes and talk about this."

So they did.

"I can't break up with Randy, cause that will mess everything up. But I can't be with you, cause that will also mess everything up." AJ said.

They heard a door close. "They're back early. Let's just forget about this for the time being." Roman said, rushing out.

As Randy enter her room and laid down, AJ couldn't help but think one thing.

She found herself wishing she was in Iraq, cruising the humid jungle at 40 mph. She didn't want to be face to face with Randy, she would rather be a mile away from him.

If only she knew what was coming. She would be wishing she had never been sent to the facility. That way she would never have known about EA. She would never have lost one of her best friends. She would never be...at arms...

And there's the end of that one. StealingTheShow wrote the part where AJ slept with Roman. Check out her stories. They're great. I hinted at future events.


End file.
